Alias ou vérité ?
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: ( Une autre version du premier épisode ) L'agent Burke a enfin attrapé le célèbre Neal Caffrey, escroc et voleur international. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait... One-Shot. ( je sais mon titre est nul... j'espère que l'histoire est mieux)


_Vous avez déjà eu une idée, un petit "et si ... " je pense, moi j'en ai eu un, et j'y ai tellement pensé que ça m'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Donc j'ai trouvé la solution : je l'ai écrit, donc rien d'extraordinaire dans cette histoire._

_ - Petite précision avant de lire : C'est un One-Shot, il n'y aura pas de suite normalement parce que j'ai déjà bien trop de fics en cours. Mais si vraiment trop de personnes en veulent une, je trouverais le temps..._

_Il remplace le tout premier épisode, donc rien de ce qui c'est passé dans la série ne sera ici._

_Pas de grosse intrigue ou d'action ici non plus. _

**_Je ne possède pas White Collar, rien est à moi._**

* * *

Synopsis : ( Une autre version du premier épisode ) L'agent Burke a enfin attrapé le célèbre Neal Caffrey, escroc et voleur international. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait... One-Shot.

* * *

L'agent Burke arriva au siège du F.B.I tôt dans la matinée, comme tout les lundis, mais ce jour-là il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un de ses équipiers, l'agent Diana Barrigan, l'attendait pour quelque chose de très important.

Il y avait quelques jour de cela, ils avaient mit en place un piège pour attirer et attraper un célèbre escroc qu'ils chassaient depuis plusieurs années. Et leur plan allait porter ses fruits dans le courant de la matinée.

L'agent Burke prit donc tous les hommes de son service nécessaires et ensemble ils partirent arrêter l'homme auquel ils avaient tendu leur piège.

Ce n'était que vers 11h30 seulement qu'ils revinrent victorieux à leur point de départ, le célèbre Neal Caffrey avec eux. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux bleus, ils se débattaient alors que deux agents le tenaient fermement.

Il faut dire que l'escroc avait tenté de fuir, de disparaître mais les fédéraux avaient finalement réussi à l'avoir. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans leur salle d'interrogatoire afin d'obtenir les aveux nécessaires pour l'arrêter définitivement, car s'ils étaient sur de la culpabilité de l'homme, juridiquement parlant celui-ci n'était que suspecté.

« Alors, Neal Caffrey. Vous n'avez pas réussi à fuir cette fois. Le provoqua Peter Burke.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Je ne suis pas ce Neal Caffrey que vous recherchez ! Ce défendit le jeune homme. Mon nom est Nick Halden.

- Cela n'a aucune importance que Neal Caffrey ou Nick Halden soir votre vrai nom ! Vous usez des deux pour commettre vos crimes. »

Le jeune homme passa ses mains menottés dans sa sombre chevelure et laissa son regard aller à droite et à gauche jusqu'à croiser celui de l'agent qui se tenait en face de lui, il pouvait y voir toutes les reproches du monde.

« Écoutez, je vous le répète, je n'ai jamais commis de crime. Et je n'use pas de nom d'emprunt. Protesta t-il.

- Vous pouvez tout nié en bloc si vous le souhaitez. Nous avons des preuves formelles que « Nick Halden » a revendu au marché noir un tableau volé d'une valeur de 10 millions de dollars. C'est bien vous Nick Halden non ?

- Je suis bien Nick Halden, mais je n'ai jamais volé. Je ne suis pas cet escroc aux multiples noms que vous m'accusez d'être. S'il vous plaît croyez moi ! Implora t- il.

- Vous voudriez me faire croire qu'un célèbre escroc qui choisit tout à fait au hasard un nom d'emprunt tombe sur le votre ?

- Oui.

- Cela n'a pas de sens ! Et puis, pourquoi seriez-vous tomber dans notre piège sinon !

- J'ai entendu des gens parler, des rumeurs. Quelqu'un cherchez à voir Nick Halden, qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ? Je me suis rendu à l'adresse et c'est là que je suis tombé sur vos hommes, ils étaient armés, j'ai pris peur et j'ai fuis ! C'est tout !

- Vous êtes peut être un excellent menteur qui a réponse à tout, mais je sais que vous êtes Neal Caffrey.

- Je ne mens pas ! Comparez mon ADN, mes empreintes, ou mon visage à celui de votre, cela vous prouvera que je ne suis pas lui !

- On ne peut pas. Grinça l'agent Burke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'avons aucun de ses éléments.

- Croyez moi sur parole alors. Je ne suis pas un criminel. »

L'agent Burke plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux turquoises de l'individu. Son histoire tenait la route, mais il restait quand même perplexe, cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences pour un seul homme.

Mais alors qu'il regardait toujours son suspect un autre membre de sa division, l'agent Clinton Jones, fit irruption dans la pièce et demanda à lui parler en priver. L'agent Burke laissa donc le jeune homme seul et sortit rejoindre son collègue.

« Qu'y a t-il Jones ?

- On nous a signalé un vol au musée d'arts antiques. Le voleur s'est échappé alors que les gardiens tentaient de l'arrêter. Le mode opératoire est celui de Neal Caffrey. Et après analyse, la copie que le voleur a tenté d'interchangé avec l'original portait sa signature.

- Quand cela s'est-il produit ?

- Il y a environ 35 minutes. »

L'agent Burke regarda sa montre : il était 12h37. Impossible pensa t-il, à ce moment-là ils avaient déjà arrêté leur homme.

« Il serait donc un parfait innocent ? Demanda t-il, en désignant l'individu assis à la table dans la pièce voisine.

- Oui patron, le plus grand malchanceux que j'ai rencontré mais un innocent.

- Bon, je vais aller le relâcher, continua l'agent, honteux et déstabilisé. »

Il rentra dans la salle où le jeune homme aux yeux bleus n'avait pas bougé et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis s'excusa.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme prit un taxi et regagna le parc où il se posa sur un banc, la liberté était vraiment agréable. Il profita du silence et de l'air frais jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme s'installe à côté de lui.

« Heureux que mon plan est fonctionné. Lui dit celui-ci.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. C'était trop risqué. Répliqua Nick.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser.

- Mais tu aurais pu être pris toi aussi.

- Je sais, mais ça a marché, ils t'ont relâché. »

Nick soupira, il avait raison, même si c'était risqué d'agir de jour et de se faire volontairement repéré, il était libre grâce à lui.

« Tu crois qu'ils comprendront un jour ? Repris le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Que Neal Caffrey et Nick Halden sont en réalité deux frères et non pas une personne ?

- Oui.

- J'espère que non, cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. Parce que tant qu'ils chercheront une personne ils ne nous auront jamais. »

THE END … or the begining …

* * *

_Voilà, je vous avez prévenu qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là dedans. Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé, et si vous souhaitez vraiment une suite._


End file.
